The Rebirth Of Albert Wesker
by MysteryBeef92
Summary: This story considers the event of a marker on earth and the combined efforts of both the dead space and resident evil universes to prevent earth from being destroyed by the coolest villain in history Albert Wesker
1. Prologue

**The Rebirth of Albert Wesker.**

It has been several years since the combined efforts of the BSAA (so basically Chris Redfield and whoever happens to be his partner at that time) Leon S Kennedy, Helena Harper, Jake Muller, Sherry Birkin and Ada Wong (err... well maybe Ada Wong) prevented the c-virus from destroying the world. Although this success eliminated the biggest threat the world has ever known a new threat would soon arise in which the world has never seen.

Issac, Issac, ISSAC ! yelled Carver as the deafening sounds of the ships drowned his voice. Carver rushed to the engine room to see Issac destroying the power core, Carver launches at Issac screaming what are you doing? Issac? answer me! Issac in a delusional state replies carver, whats happening? what do you mean whats happening you crazy bastard you just destroyed the ship screamed Carver as he grabbed Issac, wait destroyed the ship? i... i don't remember wait sees vision of marker on earth Carver we need to get to earth Carver there's a marker on ear..th Issac! Issac! yells Carver . explosion in t-minus 2 minutes Shit yells Carver as he drags Issac into the escape pod and he hits the release button ERROR! ERROR! pod too damaged to launch damn quickly Carver drags Issac to next pod hits the release button door jammed crap says carver t minus 10... come on you piece of junk as he starts to pull the door shut 9 8 7.. nearly there 6 5 4... got it 3 2 hits release and pod launches 2 1 ship explodes shock wave damages the pod and Carver and Issac plummets towards earth pod navigation damaged, speed accelerating oxygen depleting a pissed of Carver mutters fuck this just isn't my day.

Mr Danik the signal is coming from this location well what are you waiting for fools recover the body yes.. yes sir, OK boys proceed with operation rebirth as the cables rise Danik utters I've found him, I've finally found him. Jacob Danik you see Miss Wong I told you Wesker's body was never fully destroyed but that's impossible replied a shocked Ada, nothing is impossible once the markers divine will allows it and now we can purge the impurity of mankind from existence ha ha ha ha. Ada mutters we'll see about that Danik.


	2. Chapter 1

Arrival On Earth

"Issac, Issac" you awake says Carver "yeah... I'm fine, did we make it to earth" says a half awake Issac. "I think so, come on lets have a look around as they both got up from the damaged escape pod Issac was still weakened from the events that occurred on the ship as the two struggle on forward Issac collapses on the floor carver not noticing is only stooped by Issac shouting"YOU WILL NOT STOP US, NOTHING CAN HALT THE INEVITABLE, EARTH WILL BE PURIFIED" Carver rushes to Issac "Issac whats wrong" "Carver their here on earth" "what who.. who's here" "the markers, their here on earth we have to stop them" "that cant be Issac we destroyed them on their home world don't you remember" "trust me carver their here you have to believe me" "i don't know Issac your track record does kind of suggest your crazy so forgive me if i find it hard to believe you" "find I don't need you I'll find Ellie and stop the markers on my own". "Issac come on man, you can barley walk you aren't gonna help anyone in that condition" "fuck you carver its your fault we didn't stop them anyway." "My fault, my fault" yes you were the one who gave Danik the codex" "yes for you so that it would save Ellie and that's another thing your constantly going on about finding Ellie but unless you remember you were going to trade her life away back on.. er... were ever the hell that fucked up planet was called the point is you loved her and maybe... maybe she would be better off dying, an enraged Issac lashes out" what the fuck does that mean" you know exactly what it means "Ellie deserves better than you" Issac swings for Carver screaming Fuck you Carver quickly counters Issac's punch leaving Issac on the floor with a bloody nose Carver says mockingly "you want some more Clark"

There is a long pause "well Issac you had enough" Issac just sits there carver screams "answer me!" "your right" what did you say Issac asks a stunned Carver "your right Ellie deserves better than me what kind of person would sacrifice the love of his life just to prevent a necromorph invasion" Carver mutters to himself " oh shit maybe i shouldn't have give Danik the codex" Issac its my fault i didn't mean to "its fine carver you were just trying to save Ellie and you have my thanks for that" Issac... "I believe you" "what" i believe the markers are here on earth "really.. Carver... thank you Carver" " yeah.. well.. don't mention it says Carver who then puts out his arm "now get up and lets stop earth from being destroyed unless you wanna sit on the floor and cry like a bitch all day" quickly met by the response "yeah in your dreams Carver then who'd stop you from destroying everything" "hey" says a irritated Carver as he helps Issac to his feet the two begin laughing which is soon cut short by the arrival of the BSAA.

Identify yourselves or we will shoot I'm Issac Clark I'm ship engineer and Sargent John Carver of earth gov. Chris Redfield and Brian Green approach. "we have identified ourselves now who the fuck are you clowns" Brian Green a skilled sniper for the bsaa replies "big talk coming from an earth gov solider" Carver snaps at the sly comment "oh you wanna go punk" quickly followed by bring it "ENOUGH" shouts Chris "what the hell are you doing violence isn't going to solve anything" he yells out both Carver and Green walk away. The group get talking about why they are here Chris explains that they had detected non human tech and it was classified by the BSAA as a possible bio terrorism threat and Issac explains the markers situation but none buys it Chris just dismisses him as being crazy that is until Adam Daniels appears Chris attempts to explain what hes has been told to the but before he can hes interrupted by Daniels saying "Issac is that you" stunned at the possible belief that Daniels is alive after the accident that occurred many years ago he utters out Adam your..your alive. the group stands there in a silence of amazement until Chris Daniels you know this man " yeah... i know him... we go way back" "so Issac wheres Ellie" Issac's brisk happiness of seeing Daniels is cut sort by this comment and his just looks at the ground and utters in a miserable tone i... i..." were is she Issac says an angered Daniels grabbed Issac "where is she" Carver quickly pushes Daniels off and shouts "hey get the fuck off him. Carver then says that Issac saved her back on the necromorph home planet and since then her ship has not been found before anyone gets the chance to say anything Jill Valentine arrives speaking of a ship that has landed on earth everyone is shocked but Jill says "Chris... visuals show that Weskers body was being transported by off it. Chris just turns to face Jill and utters in an angry tone "Wesker... but why... how is that possible" Carver and Issac both curious ask who Wesker is and after being explained the BSSA receive a call from HQ saying "Chris you and you team must return to base we have received Intel from Leon Kennedy saying there is a some sort of beacon that's appeared on earth. The experts believe its called a marker.

Meanwhile... "hey... hey are you" OK a groggy women awakes to she a man on a motorcycle concealed by a helmet and dark clothing eating an apple, she replies "where... where am I" the disguised man says "well currently your in a desert in some sort of animal err... well shit" she replies "ewwww grose" as she takes off her jacket with the excrement to look up and say I'm Ellie Langford whats your name he removes his helmet "I'm Jake... Jake Muller". Ellie picks herself up and says "i don't suppose you know an Issac Clark" who replies cockily should I know an Issac Clark Ellie i could do without the atti... hold on one second i have to take this call Ellie screams how rude Jake replies "Sherry whats wrong" he listens and replies "I'll be there". Jake puts his helmet on and starts his bike turns to Ellie "you coming" followed by "er.. well" you know that phone call did mention an Issac Clark her face lit up with excitement as she gets on and says hold on a well i get ready its immediately followed by aloud screeching of tires and a cloud of smoke the bike accelerates at an extreme rate followed by Ellie's annoyed tone "next time give me chance to get ready" and Jake says women all the same you give them 5 seconds but they always want 6.

Mr Danik the process was successful Albert Wesker has been 100% reborn. Excellent soon I will have achieved my goals and transformed the world in the markers image. Shadow will you inform miss Wong of this success "yes sir" and disappears into the darkness. everyone leaves the containment room and its to be sealed due to Danik's orders there is nothing but pitch black darkness and silence which is sound broken by the glowing red eyes of Wesker followed by the snapping of the chains and metal bars restraining him quickly after that he picks up a pair of black sunglasses and grabs a set of black clothes and turns to the mirror and says "transform the world in the markers image we'll see about that" as his fist shatters the mirror.


End file.
